Quoting Themselves
by Ike4ever
Summary: Just a simple short thing with no plot as I tried to see how many of the smasher quotes I could combine. Simply throwing something out there...


**Please don't judge this story. I don't mind reviews and suggestions on how to make it better, but really this was simple dabble in trying to combine the smashers' quotes. I don't have all the quotes, but if you look at the different sayings of the smashers, I think you'll see I did a pretty good (okay) job.**

I glanced behind me, heart pounding, but thankful that I had lost my pursuer. At least for the moment.

I ran ahead again, dodging goomba mushrooms and koopa turtles. I didn't feel at all comfortable in this place. It was all strange and weird. Why would anyone come to Nintendo City?

With a start I saw someone I recognized. Ike! I'd never met him in person, of course, but everyone… who knew about him, knew about him. I shook my head to clear it and easily caught up with him. After all, the mercenary had never been known for his speed.

"Ike!"

He turned and gave me an uninterested glance.

"Ike, stop! Please! I need your help!"

He stopped and looked at me, cocking his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. I need your help! Please! You have to save me."  
He shrugged. "Look, little girl. I fight for my friends. Are you my friend?"

I stared at him, stammering for a reply. "I… I mean…"  
"Let me answer the question," he continued. "No, you are not. And so you see I cannot help you."

He straightened and turned to walk on.

"Wait!"

I caught up with him and grabbed his hand, jerking him to a stop. "Seriously. I'll become your friend…" I desperately grabbed his hand, gave it a firm shake, and quickly smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ike. There! Now I'm your friend."

He looked amused. "First off, I didn't catch your name. And you don't think I'm such a fool that anyone who introduces them self to me is my friend. Get real. You're not my friend. Now get lost!"

I felt tears sting my eyes as I kept a firm hold on his wrist. "Ike! You don't understand. I could get killed! Stop being such a jerk!"

He patted my head. "That's the best I can attempt and feeling sorry for you, but I don't. I don't understand I guess. No sympathy here." He shrugged and walked off.

"I'm going to tell Marth!" I shouted at him.

He stopped and turned back. "How do you know Marth?"

I smirked, despite the gravity. Confidence might be the only thing to keep him. "He'll know me. Why don't you tell me where he is."

Marth came striding up to Ike and gave him a firm look. "I saw that!"

"You see everything," Ike muttered.

"And I won't allow it," Marth continued.

"She's not even my friend!" Ike argued.

Marth stopped. He glanced at me and looked confused. "What? I wasn't talking about that random stranger. I was talking about Zero Suit Samus."

"Why? What did she say."  
"I said," began a smooth voice right behind Ike. "You're mine." Two hands grabbed his shoulders and a beautiful face appeared above his shoulder, straight blonde bangs framing the forehead. Samus kissed his cheek and Ike colored.

"This will be my victory!" said Marth darkly, drawing his sword.

I grabbed his hand. "Marth, stop it! I need your help since your friend won't!"

"You won't, Ike?" gasped Samus. "No. I don't believe it."

"She's not my friend," answered Ike.

"I'm running and I need help," I said, folding my arms. "I'm running from Meta Knight."

"Is that all?" asked Samus.

"Here he comes!" I shouted, ducking as a golden tornado whizzed over my head.

"Ike, help me!" ordered Samus.

"Meta Knight!" said the mercenary in his deep voice. "Prepare yourself!"

"Look at me," hissed Marth. He sped forward and dealt the first hit of the day.

I flinched as Meta Knight hurled towards Ike.

"Aether!" Ike shouted, catching Meta on the edge of his blade and slamming him to the ground.

"Try _me_!" Samus ordered. She jerked out her plasma whip and dealt another punishing blow.

"Feel my power!" shouted Meta Knight.

They certainly did, and as I cowered, he twisted and whirled and hit them.

"There's no way I can lose!" shouted Marth, jumping up and grabbing Meta Knight's sword.

"Fool!" shouted Meta Knight.

Ike snatched the sword from Marth's hands and waved it tantalizingly. "You're open, Meta Knight."

"Hey, prepare yourselves!" called Robin, walking past.

"Quite it!" Ike roared.

Samus took the sword from Ike and tossed it to Meta Knight. "Now beat it," she ordered. "Come back when you can put up a fight."

Meta Knight flew off shouting, "Victory is my destiny!"

"This time it's _my_ victory," returned Marth, walking up to me. "What were you saying?"

I sighed. "I was saying that I was just about to leave."

"Well, goodbye then."

I walked off.

 **I know, I know. This is terrible and not remotely interesting, but I just wanted to see if I could use all, or most, of their Sm4sh quotes. Just funny. Sigh.**


End file.
